


Sometimes.

by terminallyconvoluted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor, mormor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyconvoluted/pseuds/terminallyconvoluted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little mormor fluff headcannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes.

Sometimes James would crawl into bed with Sebastian. His lithe fingers brushing along Sebastian's skin, tracing the scars the sniper wore so proudly. James would speak of stars and galaxies so far away, his voice low and dreamy; and though Sebastian cared nothing for the universe that surrounded the two he still held onto to every word James spoke if only just to hear his voice for a moment longer.


End file.
